1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of heart defibrillators, and more particularly, relates to delivery of programmable and sequenced waveforms to areas of the heart by the components of a defibrillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art defibrillators deliver a number of successive shocks for heart defibrillation. The same waveform in these devices is repeated in succession usually to deliver four shock waveforms. The particular handicap or drawback with these devices is that the repeated similar waveforms are determined by the manufacturer, and cannot be changed unless a reimplant of the device is accomplished. The prior art devices used only a repeated similar waveform instead of waveforms of different magnitudes and shapes to accomplish the defibrillation process.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art by providing a programmable defibrillator which can deliver shock waveforms of different shapes and magnitude in different combinations of sequences which are field programmable by a physician.